That's My Daughter
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: Edward watching Nessie quickly grow up. One-shot. Based off of the song 'Daughter' by Loudon Wainwright.


_Everything she sees, She says she wants...  
Everything she wants, I see she gets._

"Oh, Daddy!" She gasped, picking up the mini hot pink electric guitar that was laying on the shelf. "Look it!"

I saw a million pictures fly through her mind. Her playing it in front of a giant audience of screaming fans, her holding it on her lap as she gently stroked the strings, her jumping on her bed and blaring it through the walls of the house.

"Renesmee," There was no way. "We're here to buy Aunt Alice a birthday present."

I gently plucked the guitar from her hands and put it back on the shelf. Instant sadness.

"Alright..." She hung her head low. She was very good at hiding this in her mind, she didn't have the experience that the others do with shielding their minds from me. I listened to her mentally run over how to get me to say yes to anything. "You're right. I guess Aunt Alice is more important."

_It's an act! It's an act! She's not really sad! _I kept screaming to myself, but the frown on her face and the light tears in her eyes were heartbreaking. No, heart shattering.

Wait--_tears_? Ugh! She was getting better at this!

Something in my chest fell deep into my stomach and rattled inside of me and she sniffed and stared hopelessly at the instrument.

"Alright, Ness. Grab it."

_That's my daughter in the water, Everything she owns I bought her  
--everything she owns._

I focused the new digital camera in on her. As soon as I snapped the picture, she cupped the water up in her hands and aimed it right at Emmett's head.

The snicker that escaped my lips instantly followed. "That's my daughter." I said obliviously to who ever was standing next to me on the sand.

When I turned to see who in the world I was talking to, it was an older woman, and she had her eyebrows sequenced together.

_'How in the...'_

"Her?" She choked in disbelief, pointing to the girl now being draped over Emmett's shoulders, and dunked violently.

"Emmett!" I yelled across the beach, loud enough for the whole place to turn and look at me. "Dunk her again and I'll throw you over that cliff." I pointing to the biggest cliff in La Push. I smiled and turned my attention back to the woman, who was still trying to figure out what I could have said in stead of "That's my daughter."

"But, she looks about seven..." She shook her head slowly.

Ignoring her completely, I smiled wider and turned my whole body in Renesmee's direction. "I bought that hat she has on."

"Well..." She took a deep, unsteady breath. "That's a nice hat."

_That's my daughter in the water, Everything she knows I taught her.  
--everything she knows.  
_

As Bella walked up next to me, I nudged her slightly in the side. "Watch this," I said eagerly, watching out into the water as she picked up the giant noodle float.

The excitement was building up inside of me so much that I was practically bouncing up and down, Bella staring sideways at me, getting a little worried.

"Watch, watch, watch! You're going to miss it!" I turned her back towards our family in the water.

She dunked the noodle into the water, and brought it back up, aiming it straight in Jacob's face, and blowing in the other end.

Like a hose on full blast, water came shooting out right in his eyes.

Laughter escaped my chest so hard that I almost collapsed. "Ha!" I threw my head back in laughter. "I taught her that!"

_Everything I say, She takes to heart.  
Everything she takes, She takes apart._

"How does this skirt look?" She did a nice little turn and twisted her hips back and forth.

It looks just like the last nine hundred you tried on, I wanted to say. "It looks nice."

Her face instantly fell, as if I just told her she looks hideous in it.

"Nice isn't good enough! It's my first school dance, Daddy!"

I rolled my eyes and fell back into the fluffy pink chair the saleswoman was nice enough to let me barrow, once she saw that I've been here for over two hours.

Why did she have to pick a day to go outfit shopping when everyone else was out hunting? Isn't this a Bella job?

"Personally," I put my hand over my silent heart in all honesty. "I don't think you should wear a skirt. I know how boys think, and if you wear a skirt that short, I think you'll give them the wrong idea."

You'd think I just punched her in the face with the way she looked at me. "What," She asked, her voice horse as the tears instantly came to her eyes. _Why would you say that?_ She finished in her mind, unable to go on out loud in the fear that she would let the tears fall.

"Ness, no!" I instantly sat up and put my arms around her. "You look beautiful. Get the skirt. Get all of them, come on,"

When she spoke again, her voice was hysterical as she threw all of the skirts down on the floor. "No! I'm telling the girl to stop selling these stupid mini skirts." She started, talking more to herself than to me. "Because apparently my dad thinks I look like a _whore _in them!"

"Renesmee! That is _not_ what I said!"

"But it's what you meant!" She yelled as the tears pounded down her face, and everyone in the store turned towards us.

Her breathing started to low and she sniffed deeply, crossing her arms as she over-looked the mess of mini skirts.

Suddenly, she ran her fingers through her hair, and I felt her calm down instantly. "Sorry, Daddy." She ran her fingers under the tears and dripping mascara. "I think I'm just PMSing."

Oh, for the love of all that is holy... Where the _hell _is my wife?

_That's my daughter in the water, Every time she fell I caught her.  
--every time she fell._

"Alright, out, now." I pulled the shower curtain open, already knowing what to expect.

She was fully clothed, standing in the shower, soaking wet with her head flipped upside down and dark brown hair dye dripping all over our bathroom. "You've been in here all day. Jake has to get a shower."

"Dad, this isn't working!" She ran her fingers through the dark, tangled mess of curls.

"Not to say I told you so, but..." I picked up the ten stained towels laying on the floor and draped them over the railing in the hallway. "I told you it wouldn't work, didn't I? When you get older and look back, I have a strong feeling you're going to realize I was usually right."

She stuck her tongue out at me and reach up to turn off the water. "I wouldn't have looked good as a brunette." She said sadly, standing up straight as hairdye ran down her face.

"You look beautiful as you are. I'd give you a kiss to reassure you, but you're cover in brown stuff that quite frankly... Smells absolutely disgusting... So why don't you just take my word for it?"

She rolled her eyes and lifted her wet socks out of the bathtub, and onto the wet tile.

It happened very quickly.

In her mind, I saw alarm, and the tile coming closer and closer and the room spinning around her as she let out a quick yelp.

Just in time, not a second too late, I reached my arms out, tucking them around her safely, holding her just centimeters to the floor.

She laughed hysterically, pointing down to my clothes, which were completely covered with the horrid smelling stuff on her head.

_That's my daughter in the water, I lost every time I fought her.  
--yeah I lost every time._

"Dad! You're not being fair!" She yelled as I ushered Jacob out of her room. He didn't even think of disobeying me at this point. "He's my best friend!"

She should have known by now that she cannot lie to me. It is beyond me why--to this day--she still tries.

But, I wouldn't dare to embarrass her in front of him, so I just pushed him farther down the hall. "I don't care if you _hated _him, I said no boys in your room."

"Jake's a man," She spit back at me, adding a stuck out tongue for extra emphasis.

I crossed my arms and stood firmly in front of the door frame. "All the more reason." I smiled my cocky smile and reached out for the door nod, pulling the door shut with a loud bang. "And now, you can stay in there."

Behind the door, I heard her mouth fall open. "I'm fifteen! You're giving me a _time out_?"

"No, you're not fifteen, technically you're seven, and yes. I think I am."

"I'm telling mom!" She yelled, banging her hands against the door. "No, no, you know what! I'm going to _show _her! That way she can see how unfair you were!"

"Renesmee, you were the one who broke my rules."

"Okay, and like you didn't sneak in mom's room every night behind grandpa's back! At least you _know _that nothing is going on between me and Jake!"

Why in the world did I tell her things like that? At what point did I think it would be _sweet _to tell our daughter how we fell in love?

"Stay in there." I said, with a tone that made everything final, and continued to walk down the steps.

Not a second later did her window shatter, and I watched her run across the front lawn, waving good bye to me.

_Every time she blinks, She strikes somebody blind.  
Every time she thinks, Blows her tiny mind._

She crossed her legs under the table and very maturely took a sip of her water, seeing Jacob the whole time.

_'How would he react if I did this?' 'What would he say if I gave him an extra long hug?' 'How long is it going to take for him to ask me out?' _These were the things that flew around in Renesmee's mind these days.

And right now, she fluttered her mascaraed eyelashes seductively and Jacob went completely still beside me.

I sat there like a miserable old man with my head in my hands and permanent frown on my lips. I didn't like this.

"I think that was meant for you." I murmured, and her eyes grew wide, and cheeks turned bright pink.

She kicked my leg under the table. I didn't hurt physically, but something inside of me twisted tightly.

_'Daddy, please. Lighten up.'_ She made a slight smile across the table.

After I made no attempt to smile back, she leaned over and put her chin in her hands. _'I still love you more.'_

I exhaled dramatically, nodding my head.

_That's my daughter in the water, Who'd've ever thought her?  
Who'd've ever thought?_

"Nessie, if you don't breathe, you're not going to make it down that asle."

"Daddy, I can't do it." She put her hand on her forehead and paced back and forth in the bathroom, her mother's long white wedding gown dragging across the tile floor. "What if he changes his mind?"

"Believe me, he won't change his mind." Unfortunately.

She rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling and took a deep breath, swinging her veil over her shoulder. "Does he really love me, Dad?"

"Renesmee, if he didn't I wouldn't have gave him permission."

Inside of her mind, I saw all of her emotions gathering up as she sucked in another deep breath, grabbed the bouquet off of the counter and linked her arm in mine. "Let's get this over with," She grumbled, imagining battle armor on over her dress.

I chuckled quietly, and led her down the steps.

Everyone in the room turned towards us, giant smiles on their faces and gasps from every direction. This pleased her.

Jacob, practically shaking next to Sam--the best man, couldn't tear his eyes away from her. I saw her reflection in his mind, she smile gently next to me, and tilted her head in closer to me.

It suddenly occurred to me that I was walking my daughter down the aisle. I was giving her away.

_Giving her away, _ugh! What a horrible expression! Giving my daughter away! No! I was _walking her down the asle. _Not giving her away.

She would always be mine. Right?

Of course I'm right! Renesmee would never choose him over me!

Why must this man try to take _everything _away from me?

I shot him the most murderous expression my face could make, but he didn't even notice. He was too busy glaring at my daughter, his tongue all but sticking out.

Who would have ever thought that we'd all be in this position? I certinly never pictured having a daughter, let alone giving her away to a man I used to want dead.

I watched us out of everyone's eyes. She was so beautiful. So graceful and gorgeous. She was everything.

Who would have ever thought that myself--the monster--would be capable of making such perfection?

As we reached Jacob, I slowly stretched out her hand to him, but not before leaning over into his ear and whispering, "She's still mine."

* * *

**I do not own Twilight.**

**The song is 'Daughter' by Loudon Wainwright (:**


End file.
